The present invention relates to dedusting of, for example, smoky gas as emerging from steel furnaces, converters, or other, similar type heavy dust sources.
The equipment for dedusting smoke gas is usually comprised of a scrubber with a variable cross-section and a blower or fan having adjustable guide vanes for swirl flow control. The scrubbers are, for example, of the ring or annular gap, or of the venturi variety. Guide vanes adjustment is to refer broadly to means for changing the lifting height or stroke of the fan and/or throughput of the fan, i.e., the quantity of gas moved by the fan per unit time.
Steel converters develop dust in highly variable quantities. The deduster must operate at a very high or maximum scrubbing capacity during peak periods of dust development, e.g. during blowing of the converter. However, as the dust development goes down, e.g., upon cessation of the blowing phase, the deduster continues to produce the same pressure drop and its motor continues to consume a high amount electric power and energy.